The Big Four
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Merida of Dunbroch, Jack Frost the Guardian, Rapunzel of Corona, and Hiccup the Viking, all make up the Big Four, the new Guardians of Childhood. This is how they came to be, and their ultimate battle against Pitch!
1. Awakening

Long ago a drop of sunlight fell to earth and ignited a land so bright it could only be called Corona.

The land glowed with light. The flowers and trees, the waters and forests, the mountains and valleys, were all full of it. Shining and glowing, constantly bright with the magic of light, this was the land of Corona.

That same drop of sunlight grew into a magical garden capable of healing illness, decay and injury. For a long time it was kept safe by the Witches of Dead Woods, who used it to protect their power over life and death. One member of the family poured the magic of the flowers into a Crown called the Crown of Alice, in order to control the powerful magic.

This had been meant for the youngest and most powerful witch Gothel, but she spurned it, saying she had no intent to continue the great work. The Crown was lost with her mother Manea's death.

Gothel did not receive her power properly and ended up causing a great blaze and burning the entire garden. Though mercifully one bloom was saved.

Gothel prized it, hoping she could recapture the magic and save the legacy of Dead Woods.

However, as she hunkered down in the old castle in the midst of the Dead Woods, the kings soldiers came to find the legendary bloom. The Queen was very sick and pregnant. The kingdom feared the loss of the Queen and Princess.

So the King himself stole the magical flower and ground it up, feeding it to the Queen.

She glowed with Hikari magic, and the baby was saved, born healthy, with a head of golden glowing hair.

Next to her baby crib stood the Crown of Alice, the artwork having found it's way to its rightful owner.

Meanwhile Gothel was in despair until she heard spirits of the Dead Woods speaking of the "beautiful golden hair" of Princess Rapunzel.

A slow smile spread over Gothel's face. It was time to steal back her flower.

Xxx

The sun rose, lighting the sky over the mighty land of DunBroch.

The rolling hills, the lush valleys, the exotic forests, the cool rivers, this was the magic land. The homeland. This was the land where young Princess Merida would one day be Queen.

Merida was playing hide and seek with her brother Jack.

"Where are you? Come out! Come out! Come on out! I'm coming to get you!" Jack said.

Young Merida laughed as she hid under the table. "Where are you, you little rascal? I'm coming to get you!" Jack looked under the table but Merida quickly moved to hide somewhere else. Hmm. Where is my little Birthday girl, hm? I'm going to gobble her up when I find her!" Merida came up behind Jack and goes to run away but he caught her. "I'm going to eat you!" He pretended to eat Merida and they both laughed as Jack and Merida played, Fergus placed his bow on the table.

"Ach! Fergus, no weapons on the table!" Elinor scolded.

Merida ran towards the table.

"Can I shoot an arrow?" Merida picked up the large bow from the table. "Can I? Can I? Can I? Can I? Please, can I?" She fell and laughed as the bow was too big for her.

"Not with that. Why not use you very own?" Fergus presented her with a small bow. As Fergus taught young Merida how to shoot with her bow, Merida missed the target. "Now, there's a good girl. listen. Draw all the way back now to your cheek. That's right, keep both eyes open, and…boost." Merida shot and missed the target again.

"I missed it." Merida said.

"Go and fetch it, then." Elinor said as Merida ran off to fetch the bow, Elinor turned to Fergus. "A bow, Fergus? She's a lady! A lady learns the Way of the Sword!" Fergus pinched Elinor's behind playfully and laughed.

"Mother I've already mastered the Way of the Sword." Merida said, and to prove it, she pivoted and lunged, hitting the target without even looking, all with her trusted sword.

As Merida sought her missed arrow in the forest and found it, something felt strange she turned and saw a floating blue light.

"A Will O' the Wisp." Merida ran towards it and tried to catch the wisp but it flew away. "They are real." Merida then saw a line of wisps and went after them excitedly, Jack called out to her.

"Merida! Come on, sister, we're leaving now…" Merida ran back towards her brother.

"I saw a wisp! I saw a wisp!" Merida said.

"A wisp? You know, some say that will o' the wisps lead you to your fate." Jack said.

"Oh, aye! Or an arrow! Come on, let's be off. Before we see a dancing charging bubu or a giant…" Fergus walked off and Jack picked up Merida.

"Father doesn't believe in magic." Jack said.

"Well he should, cause it's true." Merida said. Suddenly a huge black bear came behind Jack and Merida, making Merida draw her sword.

"Mor'du! Jack get Merida and hide!" Fergus said.

Jack reached for Merida but she was eager to prove herself. She lunged for the bear and it attack, making a long scratch down her cheek. Fergus grabbed her and put her on her brother's horse.

"Ladies are not warriors." Elinor scolded. "Look at what you have done."

Jack and Merida ran off, one of Fergus' men passed a spear to him, and Fergus charged towards Mor'du but he snapped off Fergus's spear, then Jack and Merida escaped on horseback, then Fergus held up his sword at Mor'du and shouted. "Come on, you!" Suddenly Mor'du lunged forward.

Merida and Jack's horse stopped next to a frozen over lake and the two started across.

Merida was now afraid.

"It's okay, it's okay! Don't look down, just look at me." Jack said.

"Jack, I'm scared." Merida admitted as the ice was cracking underneath of her.

"I- I know, I know, but you're gonna be alright - you're not gonna fall in. Uh... We're gonna have a little fun instead!" Jack proclaimed.

"No we're not!" Merida protested.

"Would I trick you?" Jack grinned.

"Yes! You always play tricks!" Merida pointed out.

"Well, alright, well not- not- not this time. I promise, I promise you're gonna be- you're gonna be fine. Ya haft to believe in me." Jack attempted.

Merida gulped.

"You wanna play a game? We're gonna play hopscotch! Like we play every day! I- It's as easy as, uh, one -" Jack said as the ice cracked a little. "- woah!" He almost fell over, but didn't, and she laughed. "Two!" Merida laughed again. "Three!" He landed on a part that was not thin.

"Alright." Jack reached for a stick on the ice. "Now it's your turn. One-" Merida gasped because the ice was cracking. "That's it, that's it." He held out the stick near her as she gasped. "Three!"

Jack grabbed her by the knees using the crook in the stick and slid her around so that she was in the safe spot, but he had been flung into the cracking area. He sat up and smiled. Merida leaned up on her arms, smiling too. He stood up, pleased, but his weight cracked the ice at last.

"Jack!" Merida cried, reaching out.

Her horse, next to her on the edge of the lake, pulled her away so she didn't fall in too.

Jack sank into the cold water, looking up at the moon. As he was drifting below the ice, his hair illuminates in the moonlight and remained white as he opened his eyes.

"JACK!"

Xxx

Gothel easily climbed into the palace and lifted the baby. She cut a strand of golden hair and—it turned black! This girl was!

Gothel cringed, realizing what this would mean. Becoming mother, nursing this thing, this baby as she used it for her great work. And how, how would she use her flower for magic now? This baby was ordinary and pathetic! Her hands were not witch hands! She could not wield the magic.

This would never do.

Gothel turned to leave the palace and find magic somewhere else when she saw it: The Crown of Alice.

"You are a Witch of Dead Woods, Gothel. Someday this Crown will seek you out and become your medium, as the Brushes of the Fallen are my medium."

Gothel recalled her mother's words. The Crown had sought out this infant. Rapunzel had the magic after all.

Gothel pulled the infant and the crown into her arms and disappeared into the night.

As she stood on the edge of the Dead Wood where her tower, the only remaining part of her castle, stood; she watched as orange lanterns spilled into the sky. The kingdom calling out to their lost princess.

"Well say your farewells, Corona. This little flower belongs to me now." Gothel said, tucking a strand of hair behind Rapunzel's ear.

xxx

Rolling hills, mountains, and flying creatures of strange descent. This was Berk. Twelve days north of Hopeless, and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. It was located solidly on the Meridian of Misery.

The village was sturdy, and had been there for seven generations, though every building was new. There was fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets.

The sheep were grazing in the grass; and then a dragon carried one sheep away.

Though most would leave with the dragon problem, Vikings were stubborn.

Hiccup stared up at the sky, watching the floating lanterns from Corona. and the dragons flying between and around them.

Hiccup wondered where the lanterns were from, even as a whisp flew past him into the forest. He thought to follow; but there were dragons! He wondered if he would ever be brave enough to face them.

xxx

Jack floated in the darkness under the frozen lake, then floated up...up...out of the ice.

His hair was white and his eyes were ice blue.

Jack was cold, and scared, but looked up at the huge, full moon. It was so big, and it was so bright and it seemed to chase the darkness away. Jack wasn't scared anymore.

He flew up toward the moon, clutching his staff. He didn't know why he was there and what he was meant to do...Jack sighed... he'd never know... and a part of him wondered if I ever would.

Jack landed, and his staff touched the tree, creating frost. Surprised and delighted, he smiled and rose into the air. Jack breezed into a small village at the edge of Corona and Dunbroch. Folk music was playing.

Jack shouted as he landed ungracefully. "Hello. Hello! Good evening, ma'am." A Dog barked. "Ma'am. Oh! Ah-ah excuse me, can you tell me where I am-" A Villager passed through him, causing him to gasp. "Hello?"

All Jack knew anymore was that his name was Jack Frost. He only knew because the moon told him. And that was all he knew; all the moon ever told him. So long ago.


	2. Mother Knows Best

"Rapunzel!" Gothel called. "Let down your hair!"

Rapunzel grinned and put Pascal in his little nest away from Gothel. "I'm coming Mother!"

She let her hair down and Gothel climbed up.

Gothel danced around the tower, running her hands over the artworks Rapunzel had made. "You are a true flower, gifted with the power."

"Mother, did you remember what tomorrow is?" Rapunzel said.

"Your birthday." Gothel said. "You are coming of age, my little flower, coming into your true power."

"My true..." Rapunzel said. "Mother please don't make me do the ceremony today."

"It's alright my flower..." Gothel said. "I brought a criminal this time."

She dropped an unconscious man at their feet.

"Now do it." Gothel ordered.

Rapunzel begrudgingly wrapped her hair around the man, and placed it in her mother's hands.

"_Flower gleam and glow, Let your power shine,_

_Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine._

_Heal what has been hurt, Change the fate's design._

_Save what has been lost, Bring back what once was mine."_

Her hair glowed and brought back Gothel's youth—at the cost of the man's life.

The man turned to ash and blew away. No matter how many times she saw it, Rapunzel hated that part.

"Mother...I've done what you asked." Rapunzel said. "Now I want you to do something for me. I want to go visit the floating lights in the sky tomorrow night."

"You want to leave this tower." Gothel said. "To see some lights?"

"Mother...if you don't let me, I'll—"

"You'll what?" Gothel said dangerously. "Rapunzel you can do nothing without me. You are a delicate little flower that will wither if I do not water and feed you and keep you in the light. You would do well to remember that beyond this tower, you would be called a murderer. They wouldn't understand your magic. You're a killer, Rapunzel. That is why you cannot leave. They will hunt you down and snuff you out."

Rapunzel was frozen in fear, eyes on the ashes of the man she had murdered.

Gothel crept behind her and whispered.

"Best things remain as they are. Remember...Mother Knows Best."

Xxx

Jack was holding tight to the Crown of Alice, and saw the tower holding the infamous flower—the only person who would be able to activate the magic in the Crown.

Up in the tower, Jack flew up only to be hit by Rapunzel with a viscous right hook and jammed in the closet.

A Horse whinnied in the distance.

"That'll show Mother!"

Xxx

"Rapunzel!" Gothel said. "Let down your hair."

"One moment, Mother." Rapunzel said.

"I have a big surprise." Gothel said.

"Uh, I do too." Rapunzel said.

"Oh, I bet my surprise is bigger." Gothel said.

"I don't think you got it." Rapunzel said.

"I found my parsnips. I can always make hazel nut soup for dinner, your favorite." Gothel said, coming in. "Surprise!"

"Well mother, there's something I want to tell you." Rapunzel said.

"Oh Rapunzel, you know I hate leaving you after a fight." Gothel said. "Especially when I've done absolutely nothing wrong."

"Okay, I've been thinking a lot about what you said, earlier." Rapunzel said.

"I hope you're not still talking about the stars." Gothel said.

"Before you answer, yes I'm leading up to that." Rapunzel said.

"Because I really thought we dropped the issue, sweetheart." Gothel said.

"No Mother, I'm just saying, you think I'm not strong enough to handle myself out there." Rapunzel said.

"Oh darling, I know you're not strong enough to handle yourself out there." Gothel said.

"But if you just..." Rapunzel said.

"Rapunzel, we're done talking about this." Gothel said.

"But trust me, I..." Rapunzel said.

"Rapunzel." Gothel said.

"...know what I'm" Rapunzel said.

"Rapunzel." Gothel said.

"Oh, come on." Rapunzel said.

"You have no other life, Rapunzel. You are not leaving this tower, EVER!" Gothel said. "Oh, great. Now I'm the bad guy."

"All I was gonna say, mother is that..." Rapunzel said. "I know what I want for my birthday, now."

"And what is that?" Gothel said.

"New paint. That paint made from the white shells you once brought me." Rapunzel said.

"Well that is a very long trip, Rapunzel." Gothel said. "Almost three day's time."

"I just thought it was a better idea than, stars." Rapunzel said.

"You sure you'll be all right, on your own?" Gothel said.

"I know I'm safe, as long as I'm here." Rapunzel said.

"I'll be back in three days time." Gothel said. "I love you very much, dear."

"I love you more." Rapunzel said.

"I love you most." Gothel said.


	3. Fate

Merida was princess of DunBroch. This came with a lot of responsibility, and she hated it.

She was forced to wear a corset and learn to sing and write speeches.

Her long beautiful red hair was braided and bundled up on her head like a crown. Her bright green eyes always found her target when she was swordfighting. And a smattering of freckles revealed her time in the sun.

Whenever she could, Merida would escape her fate as a princess and lady and she would ride off and hunt with her father.

Together they were the most feared slayers in all of DunBroch, much to Elinor's dismay.

But that was all coming to an end soon, for soon Merida was to be married, to a member of one of the clans. Either Macintosh, MacGuffin, or Dingwall would be her groom.

Merida detested them all!

MacGuffin seemed to think women couldn't be warriors at all. Merida was sure that a marriage to him would be one as a housewife and queen but not as a warrior.

Dingwall would probably let her fight, but he was more trouble than he was worth; and he didn't think before he threw a punch, same as MacGuffin.

Macintosh was the best of the three, seeming to be more understanding. But he was a mystery to her, and he was still a man.

Merida hated men. Her father was acceptable. And her brothers were just nuisances, but to be shackled to one all her life! No thank you!

Merida headed in from a long hunt on her way to dinner on that day. The day that changed everything.

The day the announcement was made; the announcement of Merida's Fate.

Xxx

Merida sat down at the table, cleaning her bloodstained sword on her dress.

"Merida!" Elinor said. "That dress is silk!"

Fergus only laughed. "The maiden has to clean her sword or it will rust!"

Merida sheathed her sword and began to eat the fried chicken.

"Manners!" Elinor said.

Merida rolled her eyes.

"Ahem!" Elinor said. "It is time for my announcement."

"Announcement?" Merida said with her mouth full.

"This is the year in which our princess will come of age." Elinor said.

Fergus smiled proudly.

"And so, the clans will present three of its proudest warriors to be your suitors." Elinor said. "They will compete in the games for your hand."

Merida panicked for a moment, then calmed. "As the princess, I believe I have the right to choose the sport in which they compete."

"Of course, daughter." Fergus agreed before Elinor could stop him. She was up to something.

"The warriors will fight against a warrior of my own choosing. Whatever member of the clans defeats my chosen warrior, wins my hand!" Merida declared.

"And what warrior would that be, Merida?" Elinor said warily.

"It will be a mystery warrior. None shall know who the warrior is until he is defeated." Merida said. "At that moment, he will reveal his true identity, and I will grant my hand in marriage to the victor."

"Brilliant idea!" Fergus said. "This will get the crowd going! You will surely be a great queen, Merida!"

"Yes. Yes I shall."

Xxx

Merida sat on an uncomfortable throne in an uncomfortable dress.

She glared stiffly as the clans came forward with their eligible bachelors. There were quite a few more than she had thought. But Merida had no doubts about her chosen warrior.

'That person' could not be beaten.

'That person' was invincible.

"The presentation of the suitors!" Elinor and Fergus said.

"Suitors Suitors!" The triplets said.

"I present my son, Lord Dingwall." One of the Lords pushed a boy forward.

Dingwall looked at her with a calm expression. "I can take pretty much any warrior you send my way."

Merida rolled her eyes. Saying something so arrogant so calmly. Typical Dingwall

"Get over there!" Another Lord pushed his head into the fray. "He'll fight. If he knows what's good for him. Lord MacGuffin."

"Nothing would be easier then to kick some ass." Lord MacGuffin hissed, shooting his father a glare.

A woman led the final boy, her grip sharp on his shoulders. "My son, Lord Macintosh, is well behaved and polite, and lethal with a blade. He can fell your warrior."

A final warrior came in. He looked careful, intelligent, and wore a mask. "Lord...Berk."

"Lord Berk" bowed and kissed Merida's hand. "With respect to win you hand, Princess."

Merida blushed.

Was this guy for real?

Would her warrior be able to defeat them all?

Xxx

"And now for the Warrior to step forward." Elinor said. "He who defeats the princess' warrior will win her hand."

Fergus turned to the princess, but she was not there.

A warrior in a black cape had gone out onto the field.

As the warrior prepared to take aim she found moving difficult as her dress was too tight. She bent and her dress ripped at the back and arms allowing her to move freely, she aimed and hit the first target dead on center.

Dingwall fired and hit just next to the center. He had failed.

The warrior moved to the second target, aimed and shot center again.

MacGuffin fired and hit off target as well.

The warrior took another arrow and prepared to shoot the third target. At that moment the warrior shot the arrow and hits the center of the target.

Macintosh fired out and missed.

Berk carefully aimed and fired the arrow and split the warrior's arrow, winning the contest.

"Th-that wasn't fair!" The warrior said.

"Neither is shooting for your own hand, 'warrior.'" Berk said, unmasking her as Princess Merida.

Merida reached for his mask, but he jerked back.

"Merida!" Her parents chorused.

"The battle is won!" Elinor recovered. "Which means, this Lord Berk has right to her hand."

"If all the same to you, I would like to court the lady." Berk gave a small smile. "I would also like to become her private tutor as a warrior. I want to marry a woman who can fight by my side."

Merida's mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"This is wonderful!" Elinor said. "Now we must get you ready."

Xxx

Elinor began picking out dresses and fiddling with Merida's hair.

"Mother..."

"I will of course be planning and chaperoning every date..." Elinor held up a dress. "This is lovely."

"Mother..."

"Can't get a comb through that hair..." Elinor said.

"Mother!" Merida stood up. "That's enough!"

"Well!" Elinor stood up angrily. "This is your future! That Macintosh fellow wants you for a wife—he'll have you!"

"BUT I DON'T WANT HIM!" Merida shouted. "I don't want Macintosh or anyone! I want my freedom!"

"But your heritage!" Elinor gestured to the tapestry.

"This is what I think of that!" Merida slashed the tapestry with her sword.

"Merida!" Elinor threw her bow in the fire.

"NO!" Merida ran from the room.

Elinor ripped the bow from the flames, saving it, tears falling.

Merida mounted her horse and rode far from the castle in tears.

Meanwhile, Lord Berk made his way back to his town, pulling his mask off. It was Hiccup.

"That was...stupid." He said to himself. "I can't marry a princess."

Hiccup looked up at the sky and wisp floated past him. He followed it.


	4. Toothless

Hiccup followed the wisp into a cove, surveying its emptiness.

"Well, this was stupid." Hiccup found some shiny black dragon scales on the floor. He picked one up.

The Night Fury swooped past him, but fell back onto the ground, trying to settle down on the cove. Hiccup hid at the entrance and tried to make a sketch of it

"Why don't you just... fly away?" Hiccup said.

As he made a sketch, he noticed the Night Fury was missing one of its tail fins. He erased the fin on his drawing but he slipped and drops his pencil, drawing the Night Fury's attention. It stared up at him in recognition.

Hiccup approached with a fish, leaving his shield behind.

The Night Fury crept out from behind rock. Sniffed at Hiccup and the fish, slowly approached, then retreated upon seeing Hiccup's knife. Realizing the dragon felt threatened, Hiccup kicked his knife into water. The Night Fury relaxed and quickly acted friendly, and slowly took the fish from Hiccup's hand, revealing a toothless mouth

"Huh. Toothless. I could've sworn you had..." Hiccup said.

Toothless' teeth suddenly popped out of his gums and he snatched the fish, chomping it in half.

"...teeth." Hiccup said as Toothless approached, sniffing Hiccup. "Uh, uh, no, no, no. I-I don't have any more."

Toothless regurgitated half of the fish, and proceeded to direct Hiccup through biting and swallowing it. Toothless then tried to return Hiccup's smile. He then snarled and flew away when Hiccup reached towards him. He ignited a small patch of dirt and slept on top of it.

After some time, Toothless slept, hanging upside down like a bat, and woke up to find Hiccup drawing Toothless in the sand, Toothless then used a branch to 'draw' Hiccup in the dirt and became angry when Hiccup stepped on his lines. Hiccup stepped over the lines to finally reach Toothless. Hiccup offered his hand to Toothless while looking away, Toothless finally trusted Hiccup enough to touch his nose to Hiccup's hand. Toothless snorted and ran away.

Merida stood at the edge of the cove, watching, waiting. She was staring at Hiccup and Toothless. She couldn't help but hope that the dragon could take her to the witch's hideout, a place that could never be reached on foot.


	5. Monster

A/N: So I used the two songs: the Life and Death songs from Tangled the Series, though in this version they accomplish different things. The Life song takes life and gives it to someone else. The Death song returns the life to the dead and can only be accomplished with the Crown of Alice. However it only does this by taking away the magic it once gave using the life song.

* * *

Rapunzel opened Jack's satchel and found the tiara.

Jack watched from inside the wardrobe as the artwork reacted to her golden hair and magic and all of it glowed as bright as the sun.

Rapunzel's eyes glowed gold, and then she looked at the dust that was the victim who she had been forced to kill.

"Wither and decay

End this destiny

Break these earthly chains

And set the spirit free

The spirit free"

Rapunzel's golden light flared and turned silver. The silver light danced into the ashes, and they reformed into a person, who gasped suddenly and screamed, climbing out of the tower.

"Rapunzel." Jack struggled, his magic the only thing giving him the strength to move. "Stop."

His hand touched her and the tiara clattered to the floor.

The light flickered out, but not before it hit Jack in the chest.

"I saved him." Rapunzel said. "I'm not a monster, am I?"

She looked up at Jack, and instead of seeing a thief, she saw his real self, as Jack Frost.

"No. It's Gothel who's the monster." Jack said.

Rapunzel screamed.

Xxx

As the light flickered out, Jack returned to his human form.

Rapunzel put the tiara back in his satchel.

"Can you explain this to me?" Rapunzel asked.

"I don't really understand it myself." Jack said. "The Witches of Dead Woods, the family that your 'Mother' came from used magic with the nectar of a garden of magic flowers. That tiara is another part of their magic, a sort of conduit. I know all this because I am a Guardian, and I can use magic. You are human, however. Just a girl. I do not know why you are able to use magic."

"Aren't I a Witch?" Rapunzel said. "If mother is, I am!"

Jack leaned in. "Magic knows Magic. You don't have a single drop of Wiccan blood. But you do have magic. In your hair."

"I know that. I always have." Rapunzel said. "She makes me sacrifice them for her youth. I always wanted to save someone. Jack! Please, give me this tiara!"

Jack shook his head. "Not a chance."

"Please I can save people." Rapunzel said.

"That tiara turns me back to Guardian form; makes me invisible. I don't want that to happen again." Jack said. "I'm going to seal its power and then sell it and continue on my merry way."

"You can't!" Rapunzel said. "I have it!"

"And I suppose you want something from me?" Jack said lazily.

"Yes. Freedom."

Jack twisted his staff and hovered in anticipation.

Xxx

Jack helped Rapunzel out of the tower.

Her hair piled around her as they landed on the grass.

"The blue sky. The green grass. The clear streams of water." Rapunzel said. "It's magical."

"You're one to talk about magic." Jack laughed. "But we don't have time to rest. Your Mother will be back soon and we need to put some distance between us and the tower."

Jack twirled his staff and pulled her into his arms. "Come now my lady. Shall we taste that sweet freedom?"

"Yes! I want to see the stars cross the sky!" Rapunzel said.

"Lanterns. And I'll show you, pretty lady." Jack flew her off into the trees.

Rapunzel laughed with joy. "Best day ever!"

Xxx

"Oh, a Palace horse." Mother Gothel said, finding Maximus. "Where's your rider? Rapunzel!"

She ran to the tower and called up.

"Rapunzel!" Mother Gothel called. "Rapunzel, let down your hair. Rapunzel?"

She uncovered a door and climbed up, finding pillows in the bed and Rapunzel missing. She saw something shining in the stairs and saw that it was the tiara.

"Oh no!" Mother Gothel said. "My flower!"


	6. Dreams

"Let's touch down at this pub, my princess." Jack said, letting her down.

"That was amazing." Rapunzel said. "Now. Shall we head to a nice place to view the lanterns?"

"How about a bite to eat?" Jack said.

"Sounds delicious." Rapunzel smiled. "I have never had any food that was not brought to me in the tower."

"You're in for a treat." Jack said.

He led her into the pub, and ordered her a meal.

"You are quite the ladies' man," North said.

"Yeah always on the prowl." Bunnymund said.

"Now now, this girl is special. She's my woman, ya hear?" Jack grinned and put his arm around Rapunzel.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes.

"Now let the girl breathe. What kinda girl are you?" North said.

"The kind who dreams with her eyes open." Rapunzel said. "I want to see the world, but first I want to find out the secret of the lanterns."

"Maybe you are the secret." Bunnymund said, alluding to the lost princess.

"Now don't go filling her head, Bunnymund," Jack said nervously. "We've all got dreams. Particularly me. My dream of course, is to always have FUN."

"You never change." North said.

But even saying it, looking at Rapunzel, Jack knew it was a lie. There was more to his dream now He had to protect the girl who held all their fates in the balance.

xxx

"I found the guards." Pitch entered.

He made eye contact with Jack, a promise that he would capture that light kept within the princess—and snuff it out.

"Where's Jack Frost?" The guard said. "We must find him and the crown he stole! It belongs to the princess!"

North and the other Guardian's helped Rapunzel and Jack down a tunnel.

"Quick, get out of here!" North said. "Find the secret of the lanterns! It might be closer than you think!"

"Stop filling her head!" Jack said, pulling Rapunzel along into the tunnel.

"Thanks for everything!" Rapunzel waved.

"I caught him!" A guard said, holding up Bunnymund.

"Yeah yeah ya got me!" Bunnymund laughed.

The guards tossed him aside. "Maximus! Find Jack!"

A horse rode in and showed them the passage.

"We will find that thief if it's the last thing we do!" Pitch shouted.

xxx

Rapunzel and Jack came out in a cave.

"Are you alright?" Jack said, helping her out.

"Yes but they're coming! This way!" Rapunzel yelled. "Why are they after you?!"

"I'm a thief. Everyone's after me." Jack said by way of explanation as the two entered a cave of rising water.

They moved to get out, but it was a dead end.

"Do something!" Jack said.

"What?" Rapunzel said.

"SING!"

Rapunzel sang as fast as she could, and her hair glowed, showing them the way out.

They swam for their lives and burst out.

"Y-You saved us." Jack said.

"I have plenty of skills." Rapunzel grinned, flipping her ridiculous hair. "Oh great Jack Frost."

"My name is Nightlight."


	7. Flight

Hiccup was back at the cove, with a basket of fish and the prosthetic fin.

"Hey, Toothless. I brought breakfast. I hope you're hungry. Okay, that's disgusting. Uh... we've got some salmon, some nice Icelandic cod, and a whole smoked eel." Hiccup said.

Toothless roared in fear at the sight of the eel.

Merida woke up in the cave where she was hiding, and she came out to watch, but Hiccup didn't see her.

"No, no, no, no! It's okay." Hiccup threw the eel aside. "Yeah, I don't really like eel much either."

Toothless started to eat the fish. While he was distracted, Hiccup snuck toward his tail. Merida gasped.

"Okay. That's it. That's it, just stick with good stuff. And don't you mind me. I'll just be back here... minding my own business." Hiccup tried to attach the new tail-fin. "It's okay. Okay... okay... There. That's not too bad. It works."

Toothless stopped eating and perked up, seemingly realizing he might be able to fly again.

Toothless took off with Hiccup literally on his tail. They headed towards a rock wall.

"Whoa! No! No! No!" Hiccup said.

Hiccup quickly adjusted the tail fin and they dodged the wall.

"OH, MY- IT'S WORKING! YES! YES, I DID IT!" Hiccup said.

Toothless realized Hiccup was on his tail and threw him off. Unable to steer the fin on his own, he then crashed into the lake.

"AAAAAGGGGHHHHH! Yeah!"

Hiccup got out of the lake to find Merida extending a hand.

"I'd love to help you out." Merida said. "If Toothless doesn't mind giving me a ride—I've a witch to see."


	8. Witch

Merida mounted Toothless and rode far from the clearing, waving at Hiccup.

She kept riding until she came upon the Ring of Stones.

"Please...magic that's out there...I want to change my fate!"

As if in answer a will o' the wisp flew forward.

Merida followed it far and fast into a clearing where there was a small cottage.

She knocked on the door to find a witch with blind eyes stirring at a cauldron.

"I know what you seek." Morgana said. "But 'tis a brave child that seeks their own medicine."

Morgana placed a cake in her hand.

"Medicine for what ails ye!" Morgana said.

Merida placed a necklace on the table by way of payment, and went on her way.

As she turned, the cottage and clearing was gone, closed off by the forest.

She landed Toothless back in the clearing and returned to her castle after kissing Hiccup on the cheek.

xxx

"Merida what are you baking in here?" Elinor said.

"I'm making tarts Mother." Merida said, trying not to feel guilty.

"I've been worried about you, out all night like that, you know." Elinor said. "About our arguement."

"Don't worry about it." Merida said. "Have a tart."

"Well...alright." Elinor had one.

"Well...?"

Elinor rolled her eyes. "Your baking could use some work."

Elinor sighed and clapped her hands. "Let's go talk with the Sohma clan and get your marriage to Yuki in order."

Merida growled. "Surely you feel differently Mother."

"No I—"

Elinor's form rippled and then poof! She transformed into a bear.

"Oh no! You're a bear! That witch tricked me!"

Xxx

Elinor growled at her daughter, stumbling around clumsily.

Merida growled right back. "No used getting mad at me. I was tricked."

Elinor made a disbelieving grunt.

"Don't worry." Merida pulled at the bear Queen. "Come with me. We can set this right."

Just then there was a pounding at the door.

It was Fergus.

"No no no! Dad the Bear King!" Merida said. "Out the window Mom! Hurry!"

She helped her out the window carefully.

"Just run into the woods! I'll meet you soon enough!"

xxx

After leaving the castle, Merida and her mother headed out to the forest

"We have to find the wisps!" Merida looked around. "Hey now that she's watching you won't come out!"

Elinor looked at Merida questioningly.

"They came out for me before! Led me right to the witch!" Merida said.

Elinor started walking off into the forest.

"It's not like I just happened upon the witch!" Merida pointed out.

After walking a while in the forest Merida suddenly stopped and looked around her.

"Oh, mom! I know this place. The witch's cottage is this way! Come on! Hurry!" Merida said.

Merida started running ahead and found the witch's cottage. "I can't believe it! I found it!"

But it was empty. A ghostly image appeared and Morgana began to speak in a disembodied voice.

"Welcome to the Crafty Carver, home of bear carvings and novelties. I am completely out of stock at this time, but if you'd like to inquire about a portrait or wedding cake toppers, pour via; one into the cauldron. If you'd like a bedouin garlic, vial two. If you're that red-haired lass, vial three." The witch said.

Merida quickly poured the contents of vile three into the cauldron.

"Princess, I'm off to the Wickerman's festival in Stoneleigh. I won't be back till spring. There's one bit I forgot to tell you about the spell. By the second sunrise, your spell will be permanent, unless you remember these words; 'Fate be changed, look inside. Mend the bond torn by pride.'" The witch said.

"The hell does that mean!" Merida stormed around.

"One more time. 'Fate be changed, look inside. Mend the bond torn by pride.' That's it! Ta-ta! Oh, and thank you for shopping at the Crafty Carver!" And suddenly the witch's ghostly image disappeared.

"Wait a second!" Merida tried.

"Bye bye!" The witch grinned.

The cottage around them vanished.

Merida sighed and built them a shelter. "We'll worry about this tomorrow."

Xxx

Merida woke the next morning to find a table clumsily set. Elinor was standing next to it growling.

"What? Did you...make breakfast?" Merida chuckled.

Elinor growled again.

"Well I'm sorry but none of this is edible." Merida pointed out.

Elinor made a point of gobbling up the raw fish and berries.

Merida swiped a fish before Elinor got it in her jaws, and put it over the campfire to cook.

"People have to cook their food Mom, remember?" Merida chuckled again.

Elinor just grumbled and growled.

"But you get points for catching fish and finding berries and water." Merida just smiled. "Good job Mom."

Xxx

Suddenly they noticed a wisp and Elinor jumped to get hold of it. After following the the trail of wisps which lead them to the ruins of a castle that bore the symbol of the crossed axes.

"Mom, look! Why did the wisps bring us here?" Merida said.

They walked around the ruins.

"Whoever they were, they've been gone for a long long time… " Merida said.

Suddenly Merida fell through the floor and after landing she shouted to Elinor. "I'm fine, mom! Fine!" Merida looked around her. "It's a…throne room. Do you suppose this could have been the kingdom in that story you were telling me? The one with the princes?"

Merida saw a stone with three figures and a split stone with the fourth figure. "One, two, three, four. The oldest. Like…like the tapestry. The spell! It's happened before!" Merida saw bones all over the floor, and she remembered what the witch said about the prince. "The strength of ten men. Fate be changed. Changed with fate." She realized that the one-eyed bear was actually the prince, transformed. "Oh, no! The prince became…" Suddenly she saw the bear come up behind her. "Mor'du!" The bear went to attack Merida but she started shooting arrows at it and it started chasing after her, Elinor then helped her to escape and they made a run for it.

After escaping from Mor'du. "Mom, we need to get back to the castle. If we don't hurry, you'll become like Mor'du! A bear! A real bear! Forever! Mend the bond torn by pride. The witch gave us the answer. The tapestry!


	9. Nightlight

"So you're being strangely cryptic as you wrap your magic hair around my injured hand." Jack said.

"Sorry." Rapunzel said.

"Just don't...don't freak out." Rapunzel said, as the golden light glowed from her hair.

His hand was healed.

"Ahhh!" Jack said.

"Don't freak out." Rapunzel said.

"Ahhh. I'm not freaking out, are you freaking out? Oh that's very interesting hair. In the back of me, why is it possessed? It's..how long has it been doing that?" Jack said.

"Forever, I guess. Mother said when I was a baby people tried to cut it. They wanted to take it for themselves. But, once it's cut. It turns brown, and looses it's power. A gift like that, it has to be protected. That's why Mother never let me...That's why I...I never left the...Tower." Rapunzel said.

"And you're still gonna go back?" Jack said.

"No...yes." Rapunzel said. "It's complicated. So, Nightlight, huh?"

"Ah yeah, well. All I remember is flashes. I-I think I had a younger sister. I think my death protected her. I'm not sure." Jack said.

"So why Jack Frost?" Rapunzel asked.

"The ice powers I have...and so it became a thing. A spirit of winter. Kinda like how you're like a little sunbeam.."

"Sunbeam?" Rapunzel said.

"Y-yeah. Um, well I should uh...I, I should get some more firewood." Jack said.

"Hey. For the record, I like you whether your magic or not." Rapunzel said.

"Well, then you'd be the first. But, thank you." Jack said, heading into the woods

xxx

"Well, I thought he'd never leave." Mother Gothel said.

"Mother?" Rapunzel said.

"Hello, dear." Mother Gothel said.

"But I...I..., was going to..." Rapunzel said. "How did you find me?"

"Oh, it was easy really. I just listened to the sound of complete and utter betrayal, and followed that." Mother Gothel said.

"Mother..." Rapunzel said.

"We're going home, Rapunzel." Mother Gothel said.

"Now." Rapunzel said.

"You...You don't understand." Mother Gothel said.

"I've been on the most incredible journey. I've seen and learned so much. I even met someone." Rapunzel said.

"Yes, the wanted thief. I'm so proud. Come on, Rapunzel." Mother Gothel said.

"Mother, wait. I think-I think he likes me." Rapunzel said.

"Likes you? Please, Rapunzel, that's demented." Mother Gothel said.

"But mother, I..." Rapunzel said.

"This is why you never should have left. Dear this whole romance that you've invented, just proves you're to naive to be here. Why a kid like you? Come on now, really. Look at you, that face, that ancient dress. Do be a darling, come with mommy. Mother..." Mother Gothel said.

"NO!" Rapunzel said.

"No?" Mother Gothel sad.

"No." Rapunzel said.

"I see how it is." Mother Gothel said. "Rapunzel, knows best. Fine, since you know everything. Go ahead then give him, THIS!"

She held up the crown.

"How could you." Rapunzel said.

"Give it to him and see how fast he's gone." Mother Gothel said.

"I trust him." Rapunzel said.

"Go ahead then." Mother Gothel said.

"Mother, wait." Rapunzel said.

"If you believe in him so much, test him." Mother Gothel said.

xxx

"So, hey uh, can I ask you something? Is there any chance that I'm going to get super strength in my hand? Because I'm not going to lie. That would be stupendous. Hey, you all right?" Jack said.

"Oh, sorry, yes. Just um, lost in thought, I guess." Rapunzel said.

"I mean because here's the thing. Superhuman good looks, I've always had 'em. Born with it, but superhuman strength? Imagine the possibilities, I'm just..." Jack said.

Maximus, the horse, approached.

"Hmm, what? Well I hope you're here to apologize." Jack said. "AHHHH! No, no put me down. No, no!"

"Release him." Rapunzel said.

"OW!" Jack fell on his butt.

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy boy, easy, calm down. Easy boy. Easy. That's it Now sit. Sit. Good, now drop the boot. Drop it. Oh, you are such a good boy. Yes you are. You all tired, chasing the bad man all over the place?" Rapunzel said.

"Excuse me." Jack said.

"Nobody appreciates you, do they? Do they?" Rapunzel said.

"Come on, he's a bad horse." Jack said.

"Aw, he's nothing but a big sweetheart. Isn't that right? Maximus." Rapunzel said.

"You've got to be kidding me." Jack said.

"Look, today is kinda the biggest day of my life. And I need, I need you not to get him arrested. Just for twenty four hours and then, you can chase each other to your hearts content. Okay? And it's also my birthday. Just so you know." Rapunzel said.

Jack mouthed. "WOW"

"Thank you." Rapunzel said. "Where are we going?"

"Well, best day of your life. I figured you should have a decent seat." Jack said.

xxx

"You okay?" Jack said.

"I'm terrified." Rapunzel said.

"Why?" Jack said.

"I've been looking out the window for eighteen years. Dreaming about what it would feel like when those lights rise in the sky. What if it's not everything that I dreamed it would be?" Rapunzel said.

"It will be." Jack said.

"And what if it is? What then?" Rapunzel said.

"Well that's the good part, I guess. You get to go find a new dream." Jack said.

Jack paused

"Is everything okay?" Rapunzel said.

"Huh? Oh yes. Uh, yes of course. I just...I'm sorry, everything is fine. There's just something I have to take care of." Jack said.

"Okay." Rapunzel said.

"I'll be right back." Jack said.

"It's all right." Rapunzel said.

Xxx

Jack left for shore and came upon Pitch.

"The crown is all yours. I'll miss you, but I think its for the... best." Jack said.

"I know you found something. Something much more valuable than a crown. I want her, instead." Pitch said. "The spirit of Light. I want her."

Jack shook his head. "N-No..."

Xxx

Rapunzel came up. "I was starting to think you ran off with the crown and left me."

"He did." Pitch said.

"What? No. He wouldn't." Rapunzel said.

"See for yourself." Pitch said.

"Nightlight? Nightlight!" Rapunzel said.

"Fair trade. A crown, for the girl with the magic hair. How much do you think someone will pay to stay young and healthy forever?" Pitch said.

"No, please. NO!" Rapunzel said.

"NO!" Mother Gothel knocked out Pitch. "Rapunzel!"

"Mother?" Rapunzel said.

"Oh, my precious girl." Mother Gothel said.

"Mother." Rapunzel said.

"Are you all right? Are you hurt?" Mother Gothel said.

"How did you?" Rapunzel said.

"I was so worried about you dear. So I followed you. And I saw him attack you. Let's go, let's go before they come to." Mother Gothel said.

"You were right, mother. You were right about everything." Rapunzel said.

"I know darling. I know." Mother Gothel said.

"Rapunzel!" Jack shouted, tied up in a boat.


	10. Red Death

In to Arena, in a middle of another training session. The arena fills with a greenish fog, obscuring the dragon.

Merida had joined them, to show her superior hunting skills as princess of the neighboring kingdom.

"Today is about teamwork. Now, a wet dragon head can't light its fire. The Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breathes gas, the other head lights it. Your job is to know which is which." Gobber said.

"Razor sharp, serrated teeth that inject venom for pre-digestion. Prefers ambush attack, by crushing its victims-" Fishlegs said.

Hiccup was On edge. "Will you please stop that?!"

"If that dragon shows either of his faces, I'm gonna- there!" Snotlout said.

Snotlout and Tuffnut drenched Merida and Ruffnut, thinking they were the Zippleback.

"Hey! It's us, idiots!" Ruffnut said.

"Your butts are getting bigger. We thought you were a dragon." Tuffnut said.

"Not that there's anything wrong with a dragon-esque figure- Ow!" Snotlout said.

Merida punched Snotlout in the face, and Ruffnut threw her bucket at Tuffnut, who was then dragged into the wall of smoke.

"Wait." Merida said. A tail knocked them off their feet

Tuffnut ran out of the mist, screaming. "OH, I'M HURT! I AM VERY MUCH HURT!"

"Chances of survival are dwindling into single-digits now." Fishlegs whispered.

One of the Zippleback heads emerged from the mist. Fishlegs threw water at its face, and it angrily spewed out some green gas.

"Oh. Wrong head." Fishlegs said.

The head sprayed a large stream of green gas, and Fishlegs ran off screaming. The head turned its attention to Hiccup and the other head came into view, spitting electrical sparks

"Fishlegs! Now, Hiccup!" Gobber said.

Hiccup threw the bucket of water at the spark-spitting head, but missed. "Oh, come on!"

The Zippleback pounced, both heads snarling at Hiccup.

"Hiccup!" Gobber shouted.

Hiccup reversed the Hideous Zippleback with a hidden eel.

"Back! Back! Back! BACK! Now, don't you make me tell you again! Yes, that's right! Back into your cage. Now think about what you've done." Hiccup said.

Hiccup shut the door of the enclosure. He threw the eel inside, and the Zippleback cowered in terror. The teens and Gobber were shocked, and Fishlegs dropped his bucket.

"Okay! So, are we done? Because I've got some things I need to, uh... Yep. I'll... see-see you tomorrow!" Hiccup said.

Xxx

At the forge, Hiccup was making a saddle.

AT the cove, Hiccup presented Toothless with the saddle.

"Hey!" Hiccup said.

Toothless playfully ran away from Hiccup.

Hiccup rode Toothless, tugging the prosthetic tail fin with a rope to change its position. The wind blew at them and they tumbled backwards.

Toothless crashed into a field of Dragon Nip and rolled in it comfortably.

"Whoa!" Hiccup held up Dragon Nip.

Xxx

Hiccup was holding up the Dragon Nip, but at the Arena.

Hiccup grounded a Gronckle during training by rubbing Dragon Nip on its nose.

"What was that? Some kind of trick? What did you do?" Fishlegs asked.

"How'd you do that?" Tuffnut said.

"It was really cool." Ruffnut said.

"Hey, Hiccup!" Fishlegs said.

"Hey, Hiccup, I've never seen a Gronckle do that before!" Snotlout said.

"I left my axe back in the ring. You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up with you." Hiccup said.

Xxx

They were back at the cove.

Hiccup put Toothless to sleep by scratching him just below the chin.

Xxx

Back to at the Arena.

Hiccup then put the Deadly Nadder to sleep the same way during training.

"Hiccup, you're totally going to come in first, there's no question." Tuffnut said.

xxx

They were back at the cove.

Toothless chased a shiny light that Hiccup created using the sun and a hammer.

xxx

They were back at the Arena.

"Meet the Terrible Terror." Gobber said.

The cage was opened and the Terrible Terror was revealed to be only the size of a chihuahua. The teens laughed at the tiny dragon.

"Ha! That's like the size of my-" Tuffnut said.

The dragon attacked Tuffnut.

"AH! GET IT OFF! OH, I'M HURT! I AM VERY MUCH HURT!" Tuffnut said.

The Terrible Terror chased a shiny light created by Hiccup's shield back into the enclosure.

Tuffnut turned to Merida. "Wow, he's better than you ever were."

Xxx

They were at the forest.

Merida saw Hiccup holding a harness while throwing her axe at the trees in the forest. Hiccup ran away and lost a furious Merida.

Merida followed him in secret to the cove.

Hiccup practiced new tail positions with Toothless, when the rope snapped and bent the safety hook, leaving rider and dragon attached.

"Oh, great." Hiccup said.

Hiccup snuck Toothless into the blacksmith shop to remove the connecting cord.

"Hiccup." Merida called.

Toothless threw a bucket and Merida heard the noise.

"Hiccup? Are you in there?" Merida said.

"Merida. Hey! Hi, Merida. Hi, Merida. Hi, Merida." Hiccup said.

"I normally don't care what people do, but you're acting weird. Well, weirder." Merida said.

Hiccup was pulled through the shutter doors. Merida tried to see what happened, but didn't notice Hiccup flying away with Toothless.

xxx

At the pier, the destroyed longships from the expedition were heading back.

"Well, I trust you found the nest at least?" Gobber said.

"Not even close." Stoick said.

"Ah. Excellent." Gobber said.

"I hope you had a little more success than me." Stoick said.

"Well, if by success, you mean that your parenting troubles are over with, then... yes." Gobber said.

"Congratulations, Stoick! Everyone is so relieved." Phlegma said.

"Out with the old and in with the new, right?!" Starkard said.

"No one will miss that old nuisance!" Hoark the Haggard said.

"The village is throwing a party to celebrate!" Ack said.

"He's gone?" Stoick said.

"Yeah... most afternoons. But who can blame him? I mean the life of a celebrity's very rough. He can barely walk through the village without being swarmed by his new fans." Gobber said.

"Hiccup?" Stoick said.

"Who would've thought, eh? He has this way with the beasts." Gobber said.

xxx

Toothless was soaring across the ocean, Hiccup on his back.

"Okay there, bud, we're gonna take this nice and slow. Here we go. Here we go... position three, no, four. Alright, it's go time. It's go time. Come on, buddy, come on, buddy!" Hicccup changed the tail fin position. "Yes, it worked!"

Hiccup accidentally flew Toothless into one of the sea stacks.

"Sorry!" Hiccup said.

Hiccup flew Toothless into another sea stack.

"That was my fault." Hiccup said.

Toothless hit him with his ear

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it. Position four, uh, three. Yeah! Go baby! Yes! Oh, this is amazing! The wind in my..."

The wind blew his cheat sheet out of his hand

"... CHEAT SHEET! STOP!"

Hiccup's diagram flew away and he tried to catch it, but unhooked the safety cord and fell. He tried to get back on the saddle, getting smacked with Toothless' tail in the process.

"NOOOOOO! Oh, gosh! Oh, gods! Oh, no! Alright! You gotta kind angle yourself! Okay, no, no, no... come back down towards me! Come back down- YOW!" Hiccup said.

Finally reattaching, the cheat sheet smacked into his face. Hiccup tried to memorize the sheet before smoothly swerving through rocks, swiftly changing tail positions.

"YEEAHHH!" Hiccup said. Toothless shot a blast of fire and flew through it. "Ah, come on!"

xxx

On a sea stack where Hiccup and Toothless were resting. Hiccup looked slightly singed by the fire earlier.

Toothless regurgitated a fish head for Hiccup.

"Uh... no thanks. I'm good." Hiccup said.

A flock of Terrible Terrors tried to steal fish and Toothless tried to chase them away. One of them fought Toothless over a fish and lost. It tried to attack, only to be blasted in the mouth by Toothless, causing it to briefly inflate.

"Not so fireproof on the inside, are you?" Hiccup tossed the Terror a fish, which it swallowed whole. "There you go. Everything we know about you guys is wrong..." The Terror curled up next to Hiccup like a kitten, purring softly.

Xxx

Hiccup was in his workshop.

Hiccup was sketching Toothless. "Dad! You're back! Gobber's not here, so..."

"I know. I came looking for you." Stoick said.

"You did?" Hiccup said.

"You've been keeping secrets." Stoick said.

"I... have?" Hiccup said uncertainly.

"Just how long did you think you could hide it from me?" Stoick said.

"I don't know what you're..." Hiccup looked really nervous.

"Nothing happens on this island without me hearing about it." Stoick said.

"Oh?" Hiccup said.

"So. Let's talk about that dragon." Stoick said.

"Oh, gods. Dad I'm so sorry. I was going to tell you. I just didn't know how to-" Hiccup said. "You're not... upset?"

"What?! I was hoping for this!" Stoick said.

"Uh... you were?" Hiccup said.

"And believe me, it only gets better! Just wait 'till you spill a Nadder's guts for the first time! And mount your first Gronckle head on a spear! WHAT A FEELING! You really had me going there, son! All those years of the worst Viking Berk has ever seen! Odin, it was rough! I almost gave up on you! And all the while, you were holding out on me! OH, THOR ALMIGHTY! Ah. With you doing so well in the ring, we finally have something to talk about." Stoick burst out excitedly. "Oh, I... brought you something. To keep you safe in the ring."

Stoick held up a Viking helmet and gave it to Hiccup.

"Wow. Thanks." Hiccup said sincerely.

"Your mother would've wanted you to have it. It's half of her breast plate." Stoick said. "Matching set. Keeps her close, y'know? Wear it proudly. You deserve it. You've held up your end of the deal."

"I should really get to bed." Hiccup said.

"Well, uh... good night." Stoick said.

Xxx

Hiccup was at the Arena.

"Stay out of my way! I'm winning this thing." Merida said.

"Good. Please, by all means." Hiccup said.

"You got it Merida!" Someone in the crowd shouted.

"This time! This time, for sure!" Merida cried. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

Merida saw the Gronckle on the ground, Hiccup standing beside it.

"NO! NO! SON OF HALF-TROLL, RAT-EATING MUNGE BUCKET!" Merida shouted.

"Wait! Wait!" Stoick said.

"So, later." Hiccup said.

"Not so fast!" Gobber said.

"I'm kinda late for-" Hiccup said.

"What?! Late for what, exactly?!" Merida said.

"Okay, quiet down. The Elder has decided." Stoick said.

"You've done it! You've done it, Hiccup! You get to kill the dragon!" Gobber said.

"Ha, ha! That's my boy!" Stoick said.

"Heh. Oh, yeah! Yes! I can't wait. I am so..." Hiccup said sarcastically.

Xxx

Hiccup was at the cove again.

"...LEAVING! We're leaving. Let's pack up. Looks like you and me are taking a little vacation, forever. Ah, man... Aggh! What the- What are you doing here?" Hiccup cried as he saw Merida.

"I want to know what's going on. How is Toothless doing? Is he the reason you're so good in the arena?"

"Uh...um.." Hiccup said.

Toothless came from behind a rock, growling.

"Get down! RUN! RUN!" Merida said.

"NO! No. It's okay! It's okay... she's a friend. It's okay. You just scared him."

Toothless swooped down and picked them both up.

"WHOA! TOOTHLESS! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! BAD DRAGON! He's not usually like this. Oh, no...Toothless, what are you doing?! We need her to like us. And now the spinning. Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile." Hiccup snapped.

"Hey it's not his fault. I scared him!" Merida pet him. "Besides he's the only one that can fly me back to my country, so we have to make nice with sweet Toothless!"

"Sweet?" Hiccup questioned.

"Shut up." Merida shot back.

"It's like she likes Toothless more than me..." Hiccup muttered.

Toothless slowed down and glided above the clouds slowly.

"Alright, I admit it. This is pretty cool. It's... amazing. He's amazing. So what now? Hiccup, your final exam is tomorrow. You know you're going to have to kill a..." Merida Whispered to Hiccup so Toothless didn't hear. "...kill a dragon."

"Don't remind me." Hiccup said.

Toothless suddenly dodged.

"Toothless, what's happening? Whoa, what is it?" Hiccup said.

They found themselves in a middle of a flock of dragons. They were carrying food en masse toward the island.

"Get down!" Hiccup said.

"What's going on?" Merida said.

"I don't know. Toothless. You've got to get us out of here, bud." Hiccup said.

Toothless ignored them.

"It looks like they're hauling in their kill." Hiccup said.

"Uh, what does that make us?" Merida said.

"What my dad wouldn't give to find this." Hiccup said.

They approached the Dragon's Nest in a Volcano. Swarms of dragons threw their offerings into the lava below.

"It's satisfying to know that all of our food has been dumped down a hole." Hiccup said sarcastically.

"They're not eating any of it." Merida said.

A Gronckle delivered only a single tiny fish. A roar was heard from below and the Gronckle squealed in terror as something big seized it.

"What... is that?" Merida said.

A colossal dragon emerged from the lava pit and ate the Gronckle alive. All the other dragons cowered in terror before the giant creature.

"Alright, buddy, we gotta get out of here. Now!" Hiccup said.

Toothless escaped and all the dragons fled. The Red Death lunged at Toothless but grabbed a Zippleback instead. Toothless and his riders flew off to a beach and landed.

"No, it totally makes sense. It's like a giant beehive. They're the workers, and that's their queen. It controls them. Let's find your Dad." Merida said.

"No, no! Not yet. They'll... kill Toothless. Merida, we have to think this through carefully." Hiccup said.

"Hiccup, we just discovered the Dragons' Nest. The thing we've been after since Vikings first sailed here. And you want to keep it a secret?! To protect your pet dragon?! Are you serious?!" Merida said.

"Yes." Hiccup said.

"Okay. Then what do we do?" Merida said.

"Just give me until tomorrow. I'll figure something out." Hiccup said.

"Okay." Merida said.

She paused, then kissed him.

"If you were one of my suitors, I'd let you have my hand."

Toothless smiled at them.

"What are you looking at?" Hiccup said.


	11. He'll Leave You

"Well, I thought he'd never leave." Mother Gothel said.

"Mother?" Rapunzel said.

"Hello, dear." Mother Gothel said.

"But I...I..., was going to..." Rapunzel said. "How did you find me?"

"Oh, it was easy really. I just listened to the sound of complete and utter betrayal, and followed that." Mother Gothel said.

"Mother..." Rapunzel said.

"We're going home, Rapunzel." Mother Gothel said.

"Now." Rapunzel said.

"You...You don't understand." Mother Gothel said.

"I've been on the most incredible journey. I've seen and learned so much. I even met someone." Rapunzel said.

"Yes, the wanted thief. I'm so proud. Come on, Rapunzel." Mother Gothel said.

"Mother, wait. I think-I think he likes me." Rapunzel said.

"Likes you? Please, Rapunzel, that's demented." Mother Gothel said.

"But mother, I..." Rapunzel said.

"This is why you never should have left. Dear this whole romance that you've invented, just proves you're to naive to be here. Why a kid like you? Come on now, really. Look at you, that face, that ancient dress. Do be a darling, come with mommy. Mother..." Mother Gothel said.

"NO!" Rapunzel said.

"No?" Mother Gothel sad.

"No." Rapunzel said.

"I see how it is." Mother Gothel said. "Rapunzel, knows best. Fine, since you know everything. Go ahead then give him, THIS!"

She held up the crown.

"How could you." Rapunzel said.

"Give it to him and see how fast he's gone." Mother Gothel said.

"I trust him." Rapunzel said.

"Go ahead then." Mother Gothel said.

"Mother, wait." Rapunzel said.

"If you believe in him so much, test him." Mother Gothel said.


	12. Viking

Hiccup and Merida were in the Arena.

"Well, I can show my face in public again! If someone had told me that in just few short weeks, Hiccup would go from being, well... Hiccup, to placing first in Dragon Training... Well, I would've tied him to a mast and shipped him off for fear he'd gone mad. Yes! And you know it! But here we are. And no one's more surprised...or more proud than I am. Today, my boy becomes a Viking. TODAY, HE BECOMES ONE OF US!" Stoick said.

"Be careful with that dragon." Merida said.

Hiccup Glanced at Stoick. "It's not the dragon I'm worried about."

"What are you gonna do?" Merida said.

"Put an end to this." Hiccup said.

She eyed him, dubious.

"I have to try. Merida, if something goes wrong... just make sure they don't find Toothless." Hiccup said.

"I will. Just... promise me it won't go wrong." Merida said.

"It's time, Hiccup. Knock him dead." Gobber said.

"Show 'em how it's done, my man!" Tuffnut said.

Hiccup entered the Arena and picked a dagger from the weapons stand.

"Hrmph. I would've gone for the hammer." Stoick said.

"I'm ready." Hiccup said.

They released the Monstrous Nightmare. Hiccup approached the Nightmare slowly, raising his hand like how he did to Toothless.

"What is he doing?" Stoick said.

"It's okay. It's okay." Hiccup threw his helmet onto floor. "I'm not one of them."

"Stop the fight." Stoick said.

"No! I need you all to see this. They're not what we think they are. We don't have to kill them." Hiccup said.

"I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!" Stoick slammed hammer against the Arena railings, agitating the Nightmare. "Out of my way!"

Frightened, the Nightmare attacked.

"Hiccup! HICCUP!" Merida entered the ring.

Meanwhile, at the cove, Toothless heard Hiccup's screams and raced to the Arena.

"This way!" Stoick said.

Merida escaped, but Hiccup was pinned under the Nightmare's claws. Suddenly, a resonating blast fired at the Arena's railing. Toothless jumped into the Arena. The smoke cleared up, revealing the two dragons fighting.

"Night Fury!" Gobber said.

"Alright, Toothless, go. Get out of here!" Hiccup said.

"Night Fury!" Vikings said.

"Go! GO!" Hiccup said.

"Take it alive!" Viking said.

"Stoick, no!" Merida said.

"No, Dad, he won't hurt you!" Hiccup said. "No, don't! You're only making it worse! Toothless, STOP! No! NOOOOO!"

They captured Toothless.

"No! Please, jus- just don't hurt him! Please don't hurt him." Hiccup said.

"Put it with the others!" Stoick said. "I should have known. I should have seen the signs."

"Dad-" Hiccup said.

"We had a deal!" Stoick said.

"I know we did... But that was before... Ugh, it's all so messed up!" Hiccup said.

"So everything in the ring... A trick?! A lie?" Stoick said.

"I screwed up. I should have told you before now. Take this out on me, be mad at me, but please... just don't hurt Toothless." Hiccup said.

"The dragon? That's what you're worried about? Not the people you almost killed?!" Stoick said.

"He was just protecting me! He's not dangerous." Hiccup said.

"They've killed HUNDREDS OF US!" Stoick said.

"AND WE'VE KILLED THOUSANDS OF THEM! They defend themselves, that's all! They raid us because they have to! If they don't bring enough food back, they'll be eaten themselves. There's something else on their island, Dad... it's a dragon like-" Hiccup said.

"-Their island? So you've been to the nest." Stoick said.

"Did I say nest?" Hiccup said.

"How did you find it?!" Stoick said.

"No... I didn't. Toothless did. Only a dragon can find the island." Hiccup said.

"Oh, no, no. Dad, no! Dad! It's not what you think! You don't know what you're up against! It's like nothing you've ever seen! Dad, please! I promise you that you can't win this one! No! Dad, no! FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE, WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST LISTEN TO ME!" Hiccup screamed.

"You've thrown your lot in with them. You're not a Viking. You're not my son." Stoick said. "READY THE SHIPS!"

Before walking to the docks, Stoick staggered back.

"Set sail! We head for Helheim's Gate." Stoick turned to a chained Toothless. "Lead us home, Devil."

xxx

"It's a mess. You must feel horrible. You've lost everything. Your father, your tribe, your best friend..." Merida said.

"Thank you for summing that up. Why couldn't I have killed that dragon when I found him in the woods? It would have been better for everyone." Hiccup said.

"Yep. The rest of us would have done it. So why didn't you?... Why didn't you?" Merida said.

"I don't know. I couldn't." Hiccup said.

"That's not an answer." Merida said.

"Why is this so important to you all of a sudden?" Hiccup said.

"Because I want to remember what you say, right now." Merida said.

"Oh, for the love of- I was a coward! I was weak! I wouldn't kill a dragon!" Hiccup said.

"You said "wouldn't" that time." Merida said.

"Whatever! I wouldn't! Three hundred years, and I'm the first Viking who wouldn't kill a dragon!" Hiccup said.

"First to ride one, though. So...?" Merida said.

"...I wouldn't kill him because he looked as frightened as I was. I looked at him, and I saw myself." Hiccup said.

"I bet he's really frightened now. What are you going to do about it?" Merida said.

"Eh, probably something stupid." Hiccup said.

"Good. But you've already done that." Merida said.

"Then something crazy!" Hiccup said.

"That's more like it!" Merida grinned.


	13. Twinetender

"Hey, you all right?" Jack asked as Rapunzel came back into the clearing.

"Oh, sorry, yes. Just um, lost in thought, I guess." Rapunzel said.

"I hope you're excited about seeing the lanterns!" Jack said.

"Of course I am!" Rapunzel gushed. "I can't wait!"

Twinetender, the horse, approached.

"Hmm, what? Well I hope you're here to apologize." Jack said.

Twinetender grabbed him, put him on his back and started riding off.

"AHHHH! No, no put me down. No, no!" Jack shouted.

"Release him." Rapunzel ordered the horse.

Twinetender dropped Jack on his butt.

"OW!" Jack fell on his butt.

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy boy, easy, calm down." Rapunzel pet the horse and calmed him. "Easy boy. Easy. That's it Now sit. Sit. Good, now drop the boot. Drop it. Oh, you are such a good boy. Yes you are. You all tired, chasing the bad man all over the place?"

"Excuse me." Jack said.

"Nobody appreciates you, do they? Do they?" Rapunzel said.

"Come on, he's a bad horse." Jack said.

"Aw, he's nothing but a big sweetheart. Isn't that right?" Rapunzel read his nametag "Twinetender."

Jack looked up in surprise at hearing his friend's name, but said nothing.

"Look, today is kinda the biggest day of my life. And I need, I need you not to get him arrested." Rapunzel begged. "Just for twenty four hours and then, you can chase each other to your hearts content. Okay? And it's also my birthday. Just so you know."

Jack rolled his eyes.

"Thank you." Rapunzel said.

Jack led her away from the horse to the edge of the water where a boat was waiting.

"What is this?"

"Well, best day of your life. I figured you should have a decent seat." Jack said.


	14. Attack on the Nest

"Sound your positions. Stay within earshot." Stoick said.

"Here." Viking said.

"One length to your stern." Viking said.

"On your starboard flank." Viking said.

"Three widths to port." Viking said.

"Ahead, at your bow." Viking said.

"Haven't a clue." Viking said.

"Listen... Stoick... I was overhearing some of the men just now and, well, some of them are wondering what it is we're up to here- not me of course, I know you're always the man with the plan- but some, not me, are wondering if there is in fact a plan at all, what it might be?" Gobber said.

"Find the nest and take it." Stoick said.

"Ah. Of course. Send them running. The old Viking fallback. Nice and simple." Gobber said.

"Shhh." Stoick said. "Step aside."

"Bear to port." Viking said.

"If you're planning on getting eaten, I'd definitely go with the Gronckle." Fish legs said.

"You were wise to seek help from the world's most deadly weapon. That's me." Tuffnut said.

"Uh..." Hiccup said.

"I love this plan!" Snotlout said.

"I didn't... "Hiccup said.

"You're crazy! I like that..." Ruffnut said.

"So? What is the plan?" Merida said.

"Ah. I was wondering where that went." Gobber said.

"Stay low and ready your weapons. We're here." Stoick said.

at the arena, Hiccup has released the Monstrous Nightmare. He gently guides it toward Snotlout, who was scared and grabbed a knife.]

"Uh-uh." Merida said.

"Wait! What are you-?!" Snotlout said.

"Relax. It's okay... it's okay." Hiccup said. Snotlout bonded with the Nightmare.

"Where are you going?!" Snotlout said.

"You're going to need something to help you hold on." Hiccup said.

The teens glanced at the three other dragons, all out of their cages

"When we crack this mountain open, all hell is going to break loose." Stoick said.

"In my undies. Good thing I brought extras." Gobber said.

"No matter how this ends, it ends today." Stoick said.

Catapults broke a hole into the side of the mountain, and a flaming ball of straw revealed thousands of dragons inside. Stoick charged in screaming loudly, and all the dragons flew in terror, not a single one attacking.

"Is that it?" Gobber said.

"We've done it!" Spitelout said. A loud roar was heard and the mountain started to crack

"This isn't over. Form your ranks! Hold together!" Stoick said. "Get clear!'

"Beard of Thor... what is that?" Gobber said. The Red Death, a dragon more that five times the size of the Vikings' ships, broke out of the mountain, roaring furiously]

"Odin, help us. Catapults!" Stoick said.

"Get to the ships!" Viking said.

"No! NO!" Stoick said.

"Heh. Smart, that one." Gobber said.

"I was a fool." Stoick said, and then To Spitelout. "Lead the men to the far side of the island."

"Right. Everybody to the far side of the island!" Spitelout said.

"Gobber, go with the men." Stoick said.

"I think I'll stay, just in case you're thinking of doing something crazy." Gobber said.

"I can buy them a few minutes if I give that thing someone to hunt." Stoick said.

"Then I can double that time." Gobber said.

"HERE!" Stoick said.

"Oh, no, HERE!" Gobber said. "Come on! Bite me!"

"No, me!" Stoick said.

"Ruff, Tuff, watch your backs! Move, Fishlegs!" Hiccup said.

"LOOK AT US! WE'RE ON A DRAGON! WE'RE ON DRAGONS! ALL OF US!" Tuffnut said.

"Up, let's move it!" Hiccup said.

"Every bit the boar-headed, stubborn Viking you ever were!" Gobber said.

"Fishlegs, break it down!" Hiccup said.

"Okay! Heavily armored skull and tail made for bashing and crushing! Steer clear of both! Small eyes, large nostrils! Relies on hearing and smell!" Fishlegs said.

"Okay! Lout, Legs, hang in its blind spot! Make some noise, keep it confused! Ruff, Tuff, find out if it has a shot limit! Make it mad!" Hiccup said.

"That's my specialty!" Ruffnut said.

"Since when?! Everyone knows I'm more irritating! See?!" Tuffnutt said.

"Just do what I told you! I'll be back as soon as I can!" Hiccup said.

"Don't worry, we got it covered!" Snotlout said.

"Yeah!" Fishlegs said.

"Troll!" Tuffnut said.

"Butt-Elf!" Ruffnut said.

"Bride of Grendel!" Tuffnut said.

"Uh, this thing doesn't have a blind spot!" Fishlegs said.

"There!" Hiccup said. "Go help the others! Okay, hold on. Hold on.

"It's working!" Snotlout said.

"Yeah! It's working!" Fishlegs said.

"Agghh!" Snotlout said.

"I've lost power on the Gronckle! SNOTLOUT! DO SOMETHING!" Fishlegs said. "I'm okay! Less okay...!"

"I can't miss! What's wrong buddy? Got something in your eye?" Snotlout said.

"Yeah! You're the Viking!" Merida said.

"Whoa!" Snotlout said.

"Dad?" Hiccup said. "You got it, bud."

"Hiccup. I'm sorry... for- for everything." Stoick said.

"Yeah, me too." Hiccup said.

"You don't have to go up there." Stoick said.

"We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard." Hiccup said.

"I'm proud to call you my son." Stoick said.

"Thanks, Dad." Hiccup said.

"He's up! Get Snotlout out of there!" Merida ordered.

"I'm on it!" Twins said.

"I'm on it first! I'm ahead of you!" Tuffnut said.

"Hey! Let me drive!" Ruffnut said.

"I can't believe that worked!" Tuffnut said.

"Night Fury! Get down!" Gobber said.

"Did you get her?" Hiccup asked.

"Go." Merida said.

"That thing has wings! Okay, let's see if it can use them!" Hiccup said. "Do you think that did it? Well, he can fly. Okay, Toothless, time to disappear! Come on, bud! Here it comes! Watch out! Okay, time's up! Let's see if this works. COME ON! IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO?! Stay with me, buddy. We're good. Just a little bit longer. Hold, Toothless... NOW No! NO!"

"Hiccup! Hiccup! Son!" Stoick cried. "Hiccup. Oh, son... I did this...I'm so...I'm so sorry...Hiccup! Oh, he's alive! You brought him back alive! Thank you... for saving my son.

"Well, you know... most of him." Gobber said.

"Oh, hey, Toothless. I'm happy to see you too, buddy." Toothless stepped on Hiccup's groin "OW! What- Uh, I'm in my house. You're in my house! Uh... does my dad know you're in here?! Okay, okay- no, Toothless! Aw, come on... Okay... okay... Thanks, bud. Toothless, stay here.

"Come on, guys, get ready! Hold on tight! Here we go!" Snotlout said.

"I knew it. I'm dead." Hiccup said.

"No, but you gave it your best shot. So? What do you think?" Stoick said.

"Hey, look! It's Hiccup!" Viking said. "Hiccup, how you doin' mate? It's great to see you up and about."

"Turns out all we needed was a little more of... this." Stoick said.

" You just gestured to all of me." Hiccup pointed out.

"Well, most of you." Gobber Gestured to his metal leg. "That bit's my handiwork. With a little "Hiccup Flair" thrown in. You think it'll do?"

"I might make a few tweaks." Hiccup said.

Merida Punched Hiccup. "That's for scaring me."

"What, is it always going to be this way? Cause..." Hiccup said.

Merida kissed Hiccup.

"...I could get used to it." Hiccup said.

"Welcome home." Gobber said.

"Night Fury! Get down!" Viking said.

"You ready?" Hiccup said." This... is Berk. It snows nine months of the year, and hails the other three. Any food that grows here is tough and tasteless. The people that grow here are even more so. The only upsides are the pets. While other places have...ponies or parrots, we have... dragons!"


	15. Betrayal

"You okay?" Jack said.

"I'm terrified." Rapunzel said.

"Why?" Jack said.

"I've been looking out the window for eighteen years. Dreaming about what it would feel like when those lights rise in the sky. What if it's not everything that I dreamed it would be?" Rapunzel said.

"It will be." Jack said.

"And what if it is? What then?" Rapunzel said.

"Well that's the good part, I guess. You get to go find a new dream." Jack said.

Jack paused

"Is everything okay?" Rapunzel said.

"Huh? Oh yes. Uh, yes of course. I just...I'm sorry, everything is fine. There's just something I have to take care of." Jack said.

"Okay." Rapunzel said.

"I'll be right back." Jack said.

"It's all right." Rapunzel said.

Xxx

Jack left for shore and came upon Pitch.

"The crown is all yours. I'll miss you, but I think its for the... best." Jack said.

"I know you found something. Something much more valuable than a crown. I want her, instead." Pitch said. "The spirit of Light. I want her."

Jack shook his head. "N-No..."

Xxx

Rapunzel came up. "I was starting to think you ran off with the crown and left me."

"He did." Pitch said.

"What? No. He wouldn't." Rapunzel said.

"See for yourself." Pitch said.

"Nightlight? Nightlight!" Rapunzel said.

"Fair trade. A crown, for the girl with the magic hair. How much do you think someone will pay to stay young and healthy forever?" Pitch said.

"No, please. NO!" Rapunzel said.

"NO!" Mother Gothel knocked out Pitch. "Rapunzel!"

"Mother?" Rapunzel said.

"Oh, my precious girl." Mother Gothel said.

"Mother." Rapunzel said.

"Are you all right? Are you hurt?" Mother Gothel said.

"How did you?" Rapunzel said.

"I was so worried about you dear. So I followed you. And I saw him attack you. Let's go, let's go before they come to." Mother Gothel said.

"You were right, mother. You were right about everything." Rapunzel said.

"I know darling. I know." Mother Gothel said.

"Rapunzel!" Jack shouted, tied up in a boat.


	16. Mor'du

"The tapestry!" Merida said.

In the tapestry room Merida touched the tear in her mothers tapestry.

"Mend the bonds. Mend the bonds! Stitched up! This will change you back, we just needle and thread." Merida said softly.

As Elinor went to look for needle and thread she suddenly turned wild and bear-like again.

"Mom! Mom, not now! No! Please, not now! Mom!" Merida cried, trying to calm her.

Merida hears Fergus' laughter outside the room and tried to quiet Elinor.

Fergus thought that Elinor had been attacked by a bear and started to look for her. He opened the door to find Merida in the tapestry room trying to calm the now wild Elinor bear.

"Merida!" Fergus cried.

"Dad, no! It's not what you think!" Merida cried.

"Merida, get back!" Fergus went to attack the bear, not realizing that it was Elinor.

"No!" Merida cried.

Fergus started attacking Elinor with his sword

"No, dad! Don't hurt her!" Merida struggled with Fergus to stop him hitting Elinor but he pushed her aside.

"Merida! No!" Fergus went to strike Elinor and she hit him and knocked him out.

"No!" Merida cried, and at that moment Elinor snapped out of her wild behavior. "Mom!" Elinor noticed the claw mark on Merida's dress and felt ashamed. "It's alright. I'm alright. It's nothing. It's just a little scratch!" Elinor ran out of the room. "Mom!

After Elinor runs off and got spotted by the lords, she quickly made it out of the castle grounds as they started to attack her, back in the castle Fergus came to

"Dad!" Merida cried.

"Oh, count your stars, lass. It almost had you. Are you hurt?" Fergus said.

"It's your wife, Elinor!" Merida insisted.

"You're talking nonsense!" Fergus retorted.

"It's the truth! There was a witch and she gave me a spell. It's not Mor'du!" Merida explained.

"Mor'du or not, I'll avenge your mother! I'll not risk losing you!" Fergus assured her.

"No, dad! Just listen to me!" Merida implored.

Fergus locked her in the tapestry room and went after Elinor.


End file.
